My Baby
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: l'accouchement de Santana du point de vu de Quinn. BRITTANA !


**Notes de l'auteur : **_Une Santana Lopez enceinte ? Je rêve de voir ça un jour dans la série. C'est donc ma vision de l'accouchement de mon hispanique préféré, du point de vu de Quinn. Parce oui, pour moi, Brittany est automatiquement associé à Quinn. Je en vois pas les trois séparées. C'est con, je sais, mais j'y arrive trois. J'aime trop ce petit trio pour pouvoir m'en passer. ;)_

_Alors bon, je suis pas très satisfais de la fin. Vous comprendrez sans doutes pourquoi en lisant mais c'est la meilleur, et surtout la plus réaliste, que mon cerveau ai réussit à trouver après une loooooooooooooongue et dure semaine de cours. Bref, je vous laisse jugez pas vous-mêmes. N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis !_

**Disclaimer** **: **_Je ne possède pas la série, dommage …_

* * *

La journée aurait pu être parfaitement normale si Santana n'avait pas accouchée. J'étais seule avec elle, puisque Brittany était coincée dans les bouchons, et elle souffrait le martyre. Autant vous dire que je ne prenais pas mon pied. Oh ça, non. Elle hurlait sur tout le monde, et c'était … disons, très gênant.

« Santana », lui dit-je d'une voix suppliante. « Calme toi … »

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! J'SUIS SUR LE POINT DE SORTIR UNE BOMBE HUMAINE D'ENTRE MES JAMBES, ALORS COMPREND MOI ! »

Oh mon dieu. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ? Parce que j'étais la seule personne disponible ? Surement. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas laisser Santana seule alors qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir un bébé. Après tout, j'ai vécus ça moi aussi. Pas un très bon souvenir, d'ailleurs.

« J'ai mal Quinn ... », gémit-elle, au bord des larmes.

« Je sais … t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi … »

« Elle est où Britt ? »

« Elle arrive. »

« Mais je m'en fous qu'elle arrive ! Je veux savoir où elle est ! »

« Oh, mais j'en sais rien moi ... »

« Pfff. Tu sais jamais rien de toute façon. »

_Zen Quinn. Surtout, ne perds pas ton calme. Tu risquerais de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter._

« Mademoiselle Lopez ? »

Enfin un docteur. Mon sauveur. Mon Dieu. Mon libérateur. Enfin presque.

« Vous avez mal ? »

Erreur fatale. La tornade Lopez est sur le point de ...

« BIEN SUR QUE J'AI MAL PAUVRE CON ! »

Trop tard...

« Excusez la », dis-je au docteur. « Elle est juste ... »

« Morte de trouille ? », coupa-t-il. « c'est bien normal. Vous êtes ? »

« Une amie. »

« C'est pas ma copine ! », précisa Santana.

« Je vois ... », reprit le docteur. « Et le père ? »

« Y'en a pas. », répondit-elle.

« Je vois ... »

« Dites, vous savez dire autre chose ? Parce si vous êtes pas là pour faire sortir ce sale môme d'entre mes cuisses, c'est pas la peine de rester. »

Fort heureusement, Brittany débarqua en courant, trempée de sueur, avant que ce crétin n'ai pu répliquer quoi que que ce soit.

« Il est déjà la ? », demanda-t-elle, comme si elle s'apprêtait à voir le père Noël.

« Non », lui répondis-je. « Bon, ben moi, je vais peut-être y aller hein … bon courage Santana ... »

« TU BOUGE PAS BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

« Sanny, calme toi, je suis là maintenant ... », fit Brittany d'une voix douce.

_« Encore heureux ! », _me dis-je dans ma tête.

Bref. Finalement, Santana a eu son bébé. Une petite fille. J'ai faillit tomber dans les pommes pendant l'accouchement (j'avais pourtant dis que je ne voulais _pas _y assister), mais heureusement, j'allais bien. Tout comme le bébé, actuellement dans les bras de sa maman.

« T'a pas un peu l'impression de tenir la chandelle ? », me demanda celle-ci au bout d'un moment.

« T'étais bien contente que je sois là tout à l'heure ! », répliquais-je, irritée.

« Arrêtez de vous disputez ! », intervint Brittany d'une voix sévère que je ne lui connaissais ais pas. « Elle est magnifique », ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard tendre au bébé.

« Je vais y aller » dis-je finalement. « Je suppose que vous voulez être un peu seule maintenant. »

« Ouais », approuva Santana. « Merci d'avoir été là. »

« Merci d'être toujours là », précisa Brittany en me souriant.

Après les avoir enlacées, je sortie donc de la chambre et me dirigea vers ma voiture. Ce fut vraiment une drôle de journée. Hier encore, Santana et Brittany n'était pas encore mamans, et maintenant … elle venaient de donner naissance à un vrai petit ange.

À peine arrivée à mon véhicule, je posa ma tête contre le volants, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur mes joues.

_« Beth_ … », murmurais-je, la gorge serrée.


End file.
